The handsome cashier
by Loyalty counts
Summary: What was the with the clerk behind the counter who kept persisting Kyoko to buy? Why did he insist her to wear such clothes? Why was such a handsome casanova doing in a shop like this? Did he have a secret? Kyoko knew nothing, but she didn't care. She wasn't interested until they started exchanging secrets And now, she was more than scared to lose him(AU)


"That dress suits you better," She turned around, finding that guy who worked in the store. His blonde hair was neatly pulled back giving him a regal prince look. And by the looks of all the women hanging around the counter, they had come here only to see him. Her eyebrows shot up at his suggestion. A floral oversized silk top with sequin trim, baby pink in colour.

It didn't exactly suit her tastes, she was a tomboy after all. And she usually bought clothes only for Kanae, her best friend.

"I'm not buying for my friend,"

"I wasn't suggesting that for her either,"

"I don't wear such clothes," she sighed.

"You should, it compliments your beauty."

She looked up, looking straight into his honest emerald eyes, wondering why he was so hung up on making her buy that top. She had been seeing it for three days, lurking around that shop for almost a week. It was one of the new arrivals, it's prize almost too much for her.

"I...I can't buy it."

She left the shop, blushing under his heated gaze. She still couldn't digest the fact that he called her beautiful.

* * *

"Ah, you're back. I thought you'd left the country," he said in his rich, deep voice. Kyoko winced, wondering what he was going to say this time. She liked his suggestions, but she8 didn't have the money to pay for them. She would never admit that to him, even if he threatened to kill her.

"I...I was busy in my cousin's wedding."

"Did you buy a decent clothing for that occasion?"

She blushed, smiling nervously as he sighed. He stood up from behind the counter and walked over to a table she usually explored. Usually, a few shirts and jeans were kept, folded under sale. And this time, she found him crouching below that table, pulling a cover out. He blew the dust over it, and opened the box.

He pulled a spaghetti strapped cream maxi dress, intricate with coral designs that stretched as far as the dress could and looked so beautiful, Kyoko couldn't touch it without feeling overwhelmed.

"Take it," he gave it to her. Without a word, she took it inside the changing room, trying it on.

It looked so beautiful on her, she couldn't help looking at the price tag. Unbelievable! It was so cheap, how amazing! She stepped out of the changing room, standing right in front of that tall clerk.

He looked up, his expression stunned and frozen. He rose from his place and approached her. Her heart hammered against her ribs, making her red in the face as he moved around her. He stopped right behind her, pulling her hair down. Like cascades of water, her hair fell on her shoulders.

And she shivered, feeling his hot breathe on her cold skin, "You look even more pretty with your hair open."

She blushed, the redness reaching her ears. She was used to his playboy antics by now, it had been a month since she started frequenting this shop. It was only here she felt like shopping at all. Apparently, his presence was a welcoming appearance as she would spend her time chatting with him or his co-worker―Yashiro.

But she didn't know why she felt it was important to come back even after Kanae was done shopping. Her visits would end till the closing hours, till he led her out and offered to leave her home.

She always refused. Even though she was tempted to give him her address, she would never do it.

With this thought in her mind, she paid the amount, when he shook his head.

"It's an old stock, I don't want to take the money for it."

Her eyes flashed with anger.

"You have to take the money or else..."

"If you agree to go on a date with me, consider your dress paid."

She faltered, wondering when did this world turn upside down. He looked at her like his life depended on it. She gulped, trying hard not to stare at him like she wanted to run up to him and hug him so tight, his bones would crush.

But she couldn't. Simply because she was... _afraid._

Looking away, she said regrettably, "I can't. I'm sorry"

She raised her eyes through her long lashes. He gave her a small smile, but she was the disappointment in his eyes.

"Well then, you will have to keep the dress for free."

"I cannot do that either. So tell me, how much does this cost?" She pressed him as his co worker came in.

"Koun, please eat your lunch at least. You can't starve like that." Yashiro admonished him.

Kyoko's eyes widened and she narrowed her eyes at Koun. He turned back to his favourite customer to make sure she wouldn't pay when he froze due to the dark aura coming out of her.

"Is that onigiri from the store?"

"Um..."

"How could you eat packet food? And you are not even eating properly..." she went on to scold for a few more minutes until she noticed their stunned expressions and blushed.

"Sorry, I think I went a little overboard."

Koun smiled warmly at her, making a thousands shoot at her heart and make Yashiro shocked.

"I think you are right. But I don't have enough time to buy a proper meal and have it all the three times of the day."

"Then I will bring you food. And no, you are not going to stop me."

She stepped out of the shop before he could protest, her heart hammering against her chest.

"What was all that about?" Yashiro asked, still stunned.

Koun sighed, not wanting to tell his co worker what had transpired. But his smile at the burned memory of her in that dress explained alot.

And from then on, Yashiro Yukihito promised to plot every chance he got to get them together.

* * *

"I'm not eating all that." He said, looking at all the bentos she got the next time she came to the shop.

He glared at him before she kept one bento on the counter with Yashiro's name written neatly. And the other one addressed him.

"Yes you are going to eat it all."

He tried to persuade her, but she didn't budge.

Finally he let out an exasperated sigh and took the first bite. Soft and light. And before he knew it, he was staring at an empty bento box.

Kyoko smiled, "I knew you wouldn't eat so much at once so I decided to go light on you. Alright then, bye!"

He watched her go as Yashiro came back with another box. He glanced at Koun who had a far away look. Then he glanced at the box sitting on the counter with his name written over it.

He looked back at Koun who was looking at him.

"This is for you. She told me to give it to you."

"Who is this 'she'?"

Koun just realized his stupidityand smacked himself.

"I didn't ask her name," he bemoaned. Yashiro pushed his glasses behind, hiding the little smirk that was gonna form on his face.

"Whose name?"

"That w-" he snapped his head, staring at his smug co-worker.

"Yashiro," Koun warned.

But it was too late, Yashiro had switched on his fan girling.

Now all Koun could do was close his ears before they bled due to intense teasing

* * *

"I'm no way eating this all alone."

She blinked. He stared back at her defiantly, as if he would flip her if she tried to force him. She knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"Then do you want to eat with Yashiro-san?"

He winced slightly, knowing that his _friend_ had deliberately left them alone. But Koun had to admit he was a little grateful for the privacy.

"He is on a break," he tried to reason slowly.

"But so are you," pointed out Kyoko.

"What I am trying to say is, he will be back after an hour or so and I don't want to eat this all alone. Of course, you make delicious food," she blushed at that one, "but I..." he trailed off when she searched in her sling bag for a chop stick and broke them.

He quickly pulled the chair beside him as she turned round the counter and sat beside him.

And that, by far, had been the best lunch he had ever eaten ever.

* * *

"Take a break, Koun. Today is 1st January anyway. And most of the shops are empty."

"No, we have to make sale before the Boss comes around to see the amount of profit we made."

"He already told you that we have been doing great and that we can take a break or two. So go."

Yashiro pushed out of the counter into the changing room. Koun sighed as he changed into something more comfortable. He didn't want to go, because he wanted to see her.

Koun hadn't seen her for two days and he was getting worried. He had grown accustomed to her visits and now it just seemed strange without her.

He walked down the lane, going into the streets he never wandered. And then suddenly he sees a flash of auburn. He stood in front of a small ryokan, open and bustling about with so many people.

And then she came from inside, rushing at every table. He blinked, taking in her every detail. Her hair was tied in a bun, a few rebellious strands framing her beautiful face. And her petite body seemed to be hopping about in the shop. As if she were trying to fly.

He unconciously approached the ryokan; his eyes trained only on her as she picked the used dishes and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Excuse me, May I have a table of one?"

She raised her eyes and became stunned. There he stood, different yet handsome. His hair was now falling over his eyes, artfully. And his eyes sparkling as he have her faintest of smiles. She managed to nod her head as she lead him to a table near the window.

"What would you like to order?" She asked in her professional voice. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.

"Whatever special you serve here." He replied, observing her reaction. And smart she was, she didn't give him any satisfaction or any expression. But he couldn't wait any longer as she gave him a cold treatment.

Eventually, he pulled her in his lap.

She frowned, flushed beautiful. I could kiss her now, he thought wistfully.

"Why are you behaving like this?"

"I'll speak to you later, right now I have a ryokan to handle."

He released her from his arms and immediately regretted it. She ran away as quickly as possible, her heart was on fire after all.

He waited until the last customer left. She went inside and came back after a few minutes in her tomboy clothes. He wished she would wear dresses.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work today."

He shrugged, leaning forward in his seat as the taisho eyed him cautiously.

"What are you doing here? I was starting to think you got tired of giving me lunch, of course, which makes me kind of relieved," she glared at him for that one, "but sale is going to end tomorrow."

Truthfully, he wanted to meet her like before. But he was a coward. And he would never admit that he missed her.

She sighed, "Since you found out the place I work and live, you might understand why I cannot buy those dresses," she said remorsefully.

He stated at her for a few minutes before he finally said, "Lets make a deal. You can work in our shop as a part time worker and get some money. Or, you can always accept my date." He knew she would not accept his second offer but he dared to hope.

She glared at him then thought about his first option. It didn't sound so bad. Plus, she didn't have to find another job that would pay her a reasonable price.

"But why would I work in your shop?"

"We need an employee anyway, and you practically know everything about the shop."

He was right, she knew every rack.

"Alright then, I am going to come at 5 tomorrow."

And just like that, she was shot by the most shiniest smile ever directed towards her.

* * *

Kyoko returned home later than usual these days, the ryolan Okami saw the smile on her face. She said nothing, but her face spoke volumes. She knew it had something to do with the man who had visited that day and stared at her constantly.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was laughing at the joke he said in the morning. She really needed to control herself before scaring the other women off. They usually spoke to Koun. But these days he just ignored them and paid his entire attention at Kyoko.

Kyoko sighed and sat down. She remembered telling him that she was orphaned and that she had come to Tokyo with her childhood friend who ditched her after he got famous.

She remembered how he comforted her and told her that she didn't have to feel so insecure anymore.

And slowly he was removing the thick layers of her secrets, one by one revealing the real woman behind.

Hopefully he would not get bored after he found all her secrets.

She knew it would never be the same again.

* * *

"Koun you never told me about yourself." She was frowning when she found out she knew nothing about him. He stopped sorting the clothes, raised his eyes at her then slid them down continuing to sort the clothes out.

"What do you want to know?" He asked softly. His heart was already past the speed limit. But she deserved an explanation if he knew her secrets and her insecurities.

"Start by your surname."

That was the most difficult part, he thought.

Here goes nothing, he thought taking a deep breath.

"My surname is Hizuri."

He waited for her to gasp and accuse him of lying. He waited for herto run away screaming murderer. But she just sat there until it sank inside.

"If you were _the_ Hizuri, then why are you working here?" She asked curiously. He was surprised that she didn't react the way he expected her to. She really was unpredictable. And he loved her for that.

Yes, he was in love with her. It took him five months to realize that.

"I can't go back. I don't want to."

"Why?"

He hesitated, flinching as he remembered all that happened so many months back.

"I..."

"Oh excuse me, can you zip this up for me?" They both snapped from their conversation and looked at an extremely attractive woman who was batting her eyelashes at him.

Kyoko stepped forward and did it for her. That woman had a disappointed look, as if she was expecting someone else to zip it for.

"Thank you," she said irritably and left. Kyoko watched after her, confused.

"Why was she so angry?"

"She wanted me to zip her dress." Koun said simply.

Kyoko gave him a withering look.

"Stop saying such things! Maybe that wasn't true."

He shrugged. Then he added as an afterthought, "But if you ever want my help to zip-"

"NO THANK YOU!" She stormed into the store room.

Koun laughed as he watched her go with a tomato red face.

Oh how he loved to tease her.

* * *

Kyoko was cleaning the counter when someone came in. She raised her head and froze.

Standing before her was her childhood friend with his newest fling. She never thought he would come face to face after two years of separation.

His blue eyes darkened, his sandy blonde hair messy.

She looked away, her heart dreading the rest of the words.

"Is that—"

"Sho!" His attention snapped like a fish and he turned back to his brand new girl friend, disappearing between clothes. Kyoko sighed in relief then frantically walked around.

"Kyoko? Are you alright?"

She whirled around and gave him her most heavenly smile before launching herself on him into a hug.

"I have never been so happy to see someone in my life!"

He frowned, then looked over, finding a blonde guy shopping with his girlfriend. Then he realized who it could be.

"That's Shotaro..." he muttered darkly as he saw him give them a glance. Cue the frowning. Cue the jealousy.

Apparently, Kyoko was more important because he came back to them and glared at her after she pulled away.

"You really are a prostitute, aren't you?" He accused her. She flinched, making Koun suspicious. Did he hit her?

"You don't have shame when it came to men. You—"

"I'd be careful with what I'd say, young man." Koun grumbled coming from behind the counter.

Sho arrogantly glared at him until a punch landed on his face, right on his nose.

He backed away, clutching his nose

"You broke my nose!" He exclaimed in horror as the blood dripped from his nose. Koun grinned darkly.

"It could've been more worse. Now get out." _Or else I might kill you right here._

Sho scrambled off with his girlfriend on his tail calling out his name.

Kyoko touched Koun's arm, calming him down.

He exhaled, all the steam coming off his body. He didn't know from where all that anger came. But he didn't regret it.

Meanwhile, Sho started thinking that he had seen him somewhere. He felt like he knew him. "Who was that, Sho?" His girlfriend—Mimori asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out soon."

He didn't like the way he was around Kyoko. It felt like he was in... _love_ with Kyoko.

* * *

"I have a question." She said as they ate their french fries.

He gestured for her to go on as he chewed.

"If you really are Koun Hizuri, why isn't your hair black and your eyes brown?"

He smiled a little. He knew tha someday she would ask that question. And he was anticipating it too.

"Those were fake. This is my actual look. I didn't want to resemble my father for them to make any connections."

She nodded, setting her french fries down.

"What if they found out who you were?"

He looked at her sadly, his hand slowly tugging her hair back.

"Let's just hope they don't."

And the topic was closed just like that. Little did they know just how close they were to being found out.

* * *

"Kyoko, why don't you try this dress?"

She blinked at him, wondering why he suddenly treated her as a customer.

She looked at the dress. And then she couldn't look away.

The dress was royal blue, the embroidery being the net around her shoulders and neck forming the upper part to the off shoulder gown. It was sparkling with stones. She had never seen such a beautiful gown before. But she knew she didn't have that much budget to buy it.

However, she took it and went in to the try the dress.

Koun was cleaning up the store, as Yashiro left and he closed the store when he heard someone's throat clear.

He turned around and found her looking at him nervously. And he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what hit him, but he knew that even a hurricane cannot move him.

He slowly circled her, stopping right in front of her.

He tugged her hair back as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"You look beautiful."

She kept staring into his eyes, a light blush decorating her features. He cupped her cheek as she leaned into his palm.

They didn't know who did it, but they were kissing, sweet and slow. She gripped his shirt as her knees went weak. He held her waist, his body on fire.

They pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. Kyoko seemed to realize what had transpired and she tried to run away, panicked.

But he pulled her and she was in his arms. He brought her lips close to his and kissed her again. She tried to pull away, but eventually she gave in.

It felt like hours when they broke away, and Kyoko was blank. Koun laughed, delirious and happy.

"Kyoko I—"

"Stop right there!"

They both snapped out of their moment and found Sho with Lory Takarada, the Army general standing in all his glory.

"Koun, where were you all these months? You do understand that you cannot escape your duty as a luetinent." His eyes went over the woman next to him who was equally stunned.

"Sir, I did not. I just wanted..."

"You wanted what?" Lory demanded, still shocked from inside that Koun was alone with a woman. It had been years since he fooled around women. And he was no fool. Lory could clearly see the love between them.

Koun seemed to make his mind up, he looked at Lory emotionless. "I'm ready for the fight."

Lory nodded, uncertain. He was screaming internally for Koun to resign. Unfortunately Koun was also the best soldier in their army.

"Very well."

And then they left, as Koun followed them.

But before he left, he turned around, staring at Kyoko with an unreadable expression before smiling sadly at her. Kyoko felt something was breaking inside her as she watched him leave her—maybe forever.

She couldn't imagine a life without his presence. She loved him.

She loved Koun Hizuri.

* * *

"Thank you, inspector Sho. We will be forever grateful to you," Lory said before climbing into the limo.

"Koun, tell me everything that happened in these few months."

Koun reported like the true soldier he was.

Lory tried not to dwell on the fact that he separated two lovers. But by the looks of it, she didn't know that he loved her.

Lory kept observing the young man for a few days, in and out of training. When he was completely alone.

On the other hand, Koun did not feel like eating. He would stare at his mates for a few seconds, remembering her melodious laugh then walk away. He would state at the food and remember the taste of her food and the way she smelt when she sat beside him for the first time.

He was sitting in his tent, all alone staring at the uniform of the shop he was hired in.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Koun raised his eyes and met the ones of the general.

"It doesn't matter, sir. I am here to do my duty. And I will fulfill it till my death."

Lory rolled his eyes, sighing. "Always so uptight. For once, I want to see you happy. When I heard that you had snuck out of the training grounds, I was _relieved._ When I saw you holding that woman, I knew that this army gig? It wasn't for you. You are not meant for this job. And that's why," he strolled past him and raised his uniform, hooking it under his arm, "you are dismissed."

Koun was shocked beyond surprise. He didn't move even when Lory patted his shoulder. "Go get her before that inspector does."

"How did yo—"

"The way that guy snickered after we found you, and the way he gazed at her, i figured it out pretty well."

Koun stood shell shocked even after Lory went out.

His heart somehow started beating again.

* * *

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko turned, wiping her hands under her apron as she came out of the kitchen.

"Someone sent this for you, and gave you this note." The okami said.

She frowned, taking the note and the box. The okami didn't say anything. She knew that if she did, Kyoko would break down. The past days and weeks had been dull without her cheerful aura.

She went to her room and kept the box down.

She opened the tiny note and read the words:

 _"Meet me at the stream behind the park. At 6 this evening. Don't forget to wear that dress."_

Kyoko frowned. The handwriting wasn't Sho's, maybe he was trying another way to win her heart. No matter how many times he tried before, she refused him. She felt like she was cheating Koun when in reality she was just too depressed to move on.

She sighed, opening the box and pulling the dress out.

When she looked at the dress, she was so shocked, she dropped the dress right into the box.

Nothing could compare her surprise.

* * *

Kyoko slowly approached the stream, which looked like a magical place with the slight slope of the stream and the large cliff kind of rock that was above the grass. She stepped on it, and looked around. Then she fixed her eyes on the trees that started to rustle.

And then emerged the blonde she wanted to see again. He was wearing a navy blue tux, his hand outstretched. He looked like a prince—even better than that. Like an emperor, powerful and handsome.

"May I?"

Unable to say anything, she just kept her hand on his as he grabbed her in his arms.

They danced for a while to the nature's music and suddenly he stopped. He traced the outline of her face.

"So beautiful."

Her breath hitched as he smiled at her brightly.

"I couldn't stay," he said softly, closing his eyes as their forehead touched. They moved slowly now as he opened his eyes again.

She found the courage and asked him what had been on her mind for all a while.

"Why are you here?"

He laughed.

"The General dismissed me. Because, I wasn't cut out to be a soldier anymore."

She knit her eyebrows making him kiss her forehead. She flushed.

"I had fallen in love with someone who could never leave my heart. And that's why," he pulled her hand and slid a ring on her finger. All the while she had been staring at him, stunned by his answer.

"I cannot let you go."

Her eyes watered and she wound her arms around his neck. She laughed and cried at the same time.

"I love you so much Koun."

He laughed along with her, pulling her back. He smiled at her softly.

"I love you too, Kyoko."

And then he captured her lips for the most magical kiss she had ever experienced.

They knew they could never have a happily ever after. Problems are a part of life. And that's what made them the people they are today.

But they didn't care for now. Because they had each other to lean on.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Kuu. Your son is coming back. He is home."

Kuu sat up straight. His slumber long forgotten.

"Lory what are you saying? Did he get hurt? Was he injured? Did you fight some—"

"Relax and open the door."

Kuu raced down the flight stairs, with Julie in tow. She kept questioning him as they ran down. He pulled the door and found Koun, their beautiful son and a woman beside him who looked no less than a goddess.

Koun smiled at them, the empty look gone replacing with love and spirit.

Kuu fainted on the spot. Julie gasped and she too fainted.

Kyoko looked in horror as Koun sighed.

"Don't get so shocked, they will recover eventually."

Well, Kuu found the successor to his most successful business around the world that made Koun famous and the reason how Kyoko knew who he was after he said his surname.

And it was all because of that shop.

~ _fin~_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Hello guys! I know, not one of my best pieces. But this got deleted so many times, I had no choice but to rush. Anyway, Happy new year. I know I am two days late but like I said, this got deleted many times.**_

 _ **I actually wanted to start a new multi chapter story but I can't until either January 13 or March or May. I have written it out down too. All I can do write now is concentrate on my studies and try hard to get good grades.**_

 _ **Please ignore some minor mistakes, I tried my best to correct the mistakes I found.**_

 _ **I hope you like this story, and thank you for reading it.**_

 _ **See you soon! Goodbye!**_


End file.
